General's Quarters
__TOC__ General information The Generals Quarters is where you can strengthen the skills and abilities of your Generals by using SP Generals have been released! (2012 Nov 19) Edgeworld Mail: :The wait is over, Generals have been released! Make sure to build your General's Quarter as soon as possible to unlock this powerful unit! : :View our Forum Announcement Below if you need any other info: : :CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFO--> General's Announcement! The first General is a Warfighter named General Strom. The Generals can join you in Battle. When killed they regenerate fast and are available by the next Warp. The General's hotkey is " ` ", also called a grave accent. This key is the same as the tilde (unshifted), above "Tab", and left of "1". However, most non-American keyboards bear a different character associated with that key, and as such, it does not work as intended. Skill Points Skill Points (SP) are awarded, upon winning a PvP, battle based on a formula derived from your Player's Level (the Attacker) and the other Player's Level (the Defender). The Troop named The General does not need to be deployed to gain SP. The actual amount of SP is in no way based on any Guns or Builds hit, it is only awarded if you destroy the HQ and is all or nothing. SP Boxes can be bought in the Store in quantities of 100, 1,000, and 5,000 SP as the Generals SP 100 , Generals SP 1,000 , and Generals SP 5,000 . These boxes can also be won in Zoot's Loot. The SP granted after a successful attack is calculated according to the formula :SP = max(1, ⌊10 sqrt(Level/Level)⌋). It means that, *At least 1 SP is awarded for a victory even if level difference is huge; *To get 2 SP, the defender's level must exceed 4% of your level; *3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 SP are each awarded when the defender's level exceeds 9%, 16%, 25%, 36%, 49%, 64%, and 81% of your level; *To get 10 SP or more you need to successfully attack a player with higher level than yours. (Can someone check what happens when levels are equal?) *To get 20 SP, you need to win a battle against a player exactly 4× your level (e.g. find active Farms in your sector). *It is not possible to get more SP per victory because the game does not let you attack a player that exceeds 4× your level. (There is a block in the "Feuds" list at much lower limit, but this is for online status and it can be ignored.) *Low Level Players have a relative advantage over high Level Players in that: ** Low Level Players if they win will get at least 1 SP. ** Low Level Players have more people above their Level and can find more SP Farms*. ** Low Level Players get a greater benefit relative to their Level. ** High Level Players are capped at 19 SP, which better Players can get. ** High Level Players have few people above their Level that are most experienced with better built Bases. ** High Level Players get a low benefit relative to their Level (Warp Gate being an example). * SP Farms are so new they are likely unintentional. They have either an excessivly easy HQ or minimal Defenses on a high Level Base. XP Farms OTOH are not the same since they would have large Resource Collectors, large Supply Depots, large Buildings that provide lots of XP when destroyed and preferably no Guns at all. The newest thing would be the SX Farm where one could enjoy large amounts of SP and XP at the cost of the fewest Troops in the least amount of time. Stats *Level-10 and above buildings require 1 Cerulean Core for upgrade. Generalsquarters 1.png Generalsquarters 2.png Generalsquarters 3.png Generalsquarters 4.png Generalsquarters 5.png General Stats As of 2012 Nov, there is one General who has three Boosts available: Damage inflicted, Speed of movement, and Warp Gate size. These Boosts work on all your Troops sent into Battle whether the General joins the Battle or not. Skills Note: All these Skills and Benefits may become available if and when other Generals are released. How "rare" some of these Skills will be remains to be seen. Benefits ** The bonus damage is multiplied by unit transport size. A Shrike (size 2) would actually gain 20 bonus damage at L1 (with Gen. Strom), a Bomba (size 3) would actually gain 30 bonus damage at L1 (with Gen. Strom). Category:Buildings Category:Battles Category:Combat Category:Units